Malas decisiones
by ajota08
Summary: Neal realmente tomó muy malas decisiones. Warning! castigo corporal, azotes, nalgadas


**Malas decisiones**

**By Marta **

"Hola amor" Peter dijo al entrar a su casa y ver que su mujer estaba sentada a la mesa.  
"hola cielo" contestó ella con una sonrisa cansada.  
Algo no estaba bien.  
El tenía un papel en la mano y los ojos rojos y brillantes, como si hubiera estado llorando.  
"Heeeeyy…pasa algo? Malas noticias?" el agente se acercó a su silla y se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su mujer.  
"No! No, no… son buenas... Es una carta de Samantha… dice que vamos a ser tíos de nuevo!"  
"De verdad? Otra vez?" Peter sonrió recordando a la prolífica hermana de su esposa " es el cuarto, no?"  
Ella bajó la cabeza y tomó el papel con ambas manos "Si, el cuarto" murmuró con una sonrisa de pena.  
Peter suspiró.  
Conocía esa expresión.  
De vez en cuando la veía.  
cuando el trajín del trabajo y la vida diaria no eran suficientes para acallar los pensamientos de Elízabeth. Cuando ella volvía a ser consciente de que en diez años de matrimonio, aún no habían podido tener un niño.  
Peter puso una mano en su brazo y se incorporó para poner un beso en la cabeza de su esposa. Daría lo que fuera por darle un hijo a Elízabeth… pero no era él el problema.  
En su primer aniversario decidieron comenzar a buscar un niño. Varios intentos y tratamientos después, quedó determinado que era ella quien tenía problemas de fertilidad.

El se puso de pie y aceptó acurrucarse en los brazos de su marido, mientras Peter seguía besándole la frente, consolándola sin palabras.  
Luego de un momento, Peter dijo "Quieres ir a pasar unos días con ella? Tal vez ayudarla a preparar un baby shower?" sabía que el corazón de su esposa era enorme y no se quedaría pensando en lo que ella no pudiera tener, sinó que comenzaría a pensar en qué necesitaría su hermana para la llegada del nuevo bebé.  
El apretó su abrazo a su marido y luego se retiró un poco para mirarlo a la cara. " Es una gran idea Peter!" dijo "sabes… Burke Premiere Events nunca organizó un Baby Shower" hizo referencia a su empresa de Organización de Eventos "Quizá pueda practicar algo aquí en casa para ver todos los detalles y luego pueda preparárselo a ella como una sorpresa!" la cara de Elízabeth se puso radiante. No lo había pensado antes, pero podría combinar sus dos pasiones: su empresa y los bebés.  
Peter se rió "sí, puedes preparar algo aquí primero, pero… quién sería el bebé? Quieres reclutar a Neal para ese papel?"  
Elízabeth tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y rió – y Peter se quitó un peso de su corazón escuchando la risa de su esposa – "No Peter! Un baby shower es un agasajo a la mamá y al _Futuro_ bebé" se separó del abrazo y recogió una libreta en donde anotaba todas las ideas nuevas para su trabajo "participan mayormente mujeres: amigas, familiares y se traen regalos para ambos…" empezó a escribir furiosamente durante un momento en su libreta y luego se detuvo y miró a su esposo con todo el amor de que era capaz. "Gracias por no permitirme sentir lástima de mí misma…" murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.  
Peter se acercó y acomodó un mechón de su cabello que había caído sobre su rostro. "No hay de qué, Amor" dijo besándola suavemente en los labios.  
"Ejem…. No estarían más cómodos en su cuarto?" la voz divertida de Neal los interrumpió. El muchacho estaba parado delante de la puerta delantera, evidentemente recién llegado.  
Peter se sobresaltó interrumpiendo el beso e irguiéndose rápidamente mientras El dejaba escapar una risita.  
"Nosotros no lo necesitamos… pero quizás tu si?" Peter amenazó enviarlo a su cuarto, fingiendo molestia por haber sido descubierto en semejante beso romántico.  
Neal levantó las manos en gesto de defensa "Nop… puedo llevar a Satchmo a pasear" dijo rápidamente, llamando al perro e inclinándose para palmear su flanco. Tomó la correa que estaba colgada en el perchero al lado de la puerta"Ven muchacho, hay ciertas cosas que los niños no debemos ver de nuestros padres" levantó su cabeza para dirigir una sonrisa insolente a la pareja y desapareció con el perro por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.  
Peter y El se rieron juntos.

****  
Neal caminó rápidamente por la vereda, siguiendo el tranco del perro y deteniéndose cada vez que éste lo hacía para olfatear algo.  
Aunque había salido con un humor risueño de la casa de su papá, enseguida se adueñaron de su mente algunos pensamientos sombríos… como qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de Elízabeth fuera su mamá quien viviera con ellos, ¿cómo hubiera sido su vida de tener a sus padres juntos? Eso era algo que nunca sabría. Con una sacudida de su cabeza desvió el camino de sus pensamientos y volvió a concentrarse en Satchmo.

Las risas llenaban la sala de los Burke.  
El había preparado el dichoso Baby Shower en una semana, y había invitado a Diana y su novia Chris, a Laureen, a June y su nieta explicándoles que se trataba de una prueba para ver los detalles de la organización de un evento como ese.  
Junto con sus ayudantes, Sharon y Lucy, se había ocupado de adornar la sala con globos y moños, habían contratado un catering para ocho personas y llevaban la animación del evento.  
Muy risueñamente, Laureen había aceptado hacer el papel de embarazada y no pudo evitar hacer una de las suyas…  
"Se que esto está pensado para una embarazada pero… he traido un bebé para compartirlo…" dijo distribuyendo algunas fotografías.  
Eran de un bebito desnudo en su bañera pero el rostro era inconfundiblemente el de Neal – retocado con uno de los software del FBI para encajar con la edad.  
Las chicas se rieron, pasándose las fotografías y comentándolas alborozadamente, y así las encontraron Peter y Neal al entrar a la sala.  
"Neal! Eras un bebé precioso!" dijo June al verlo entrar, ella no había comprendido el truco.  
Neal la miró inexpresivamente, sin entender el comentario, hasta que vio una de las fotos. Inmediatamente las reconoció como retocadas y supo que la única que podía haberlo hecho era Laureen.  
Sin saber muy bien por qué, se sintió enfadado.  
"Este no soy yo" dijo ásperamente como respuesta, mirando fijamente a Laureen.  
Recogió todas las fotos en un manojo y las hizo volar por el aire para demostrar su disgusto.  
Luego fue a su habitación rápidamente.  
Peter superó su momento de sorpresa "Lo lamento Señoras" dijo "evidentemente mi hijo no ha aprendido a tomarse las bromas con buen humor… se lo voy a enseñar" y con esto también se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras.  
"Lo siento…." Murmuró Laureen, evidentemente incómoda con la situación "no pensé que reaccionaría así…"  
Las demás se encogieron de hombros, pero Elízabeth miró hacia las escaleras, preocupada. Luego al darse cuenta del silencio que se produjo en la sala, volvió a tomar su papel de anfitriona.

***  
"Neal! Fue sólo una broma! Baja a disculparte" dijo Peter en tono autoritario una vez que llegó al cuarto de su hijo.  
Neal lo miró con sorpresa "No bajaré a disculparme! Laureen siempre está fastidiándome!"  
"Y tu la fastidias a ella. No creas que no lo se. Vamos. Baja a disculparte"  
"No" y Neal cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se irguió en toda su estatura, en una postura totalmente desafiante.  
Peter también se irguió en toda su estatura – que era mayor que la de su hijo - y puso una de sus manos sobre la hebilla del cinturón que llevaba puesto.  
"Baja a disculparte o yo te daré algo que te avergonzará más aún"  
Con ojos ensanchados, Neal bajó la mirada hacia la mano de su padre y luego la subió para observar la expresión decidida de Peter… con un suspiro dejó escapar todo el desafío de su cuerpo y se preparó para obedecer.  
Paff!  
Auch!  
El intercambio se produjo cuando Neal pasó al lado de su padre para salir de la habitación. Las manos del muchacho volaron a su trasero para evitar otro ataque y apuró sus pasos a la escalera.

Con su mejor sonrisa radiante, Neal se paró delante de las señoras "Damas. Lamento mi comportamiento. Fue totalmente desproporcionado a la situación" y puso una expresión que encantaría hasta a una serpiente, mirando directamente a Laureen.  
Las damas aceptaron sus disculpas y Neal se retiró nuevamente a su cuarto, refunfuñando por lo bajo que su padre no tenía derecho a hacerle pasar tal vergüenza.  
Ya en su habitación,y tirado sobre la cama, observó una de las fotografías que había sustraído del piso de abajo. No estaba tan mal. El no tenía ningún recuerdo fotográfico de su niñez, todo se había perdido cuando lo llevaron a Servicios Sociales  
Nuevamente por su cabeza comenzaron a cruzar pensamientos sobre una realidad alternativa…¿qué hubiera pasado si su mamá y su papá permanecían juntos? ¿Quizás tendría fotos de bebé… de su primer dia de clases…de sus cumpleaños…?  
Con un suspiro, arrugó la fotografía y la arrojó al cesto de basura al lado de su escritorio.

Una vez finalizado el baby shower y cuando todas sus invitadas se habían retirado, El comenzó a ordenar el salón mientras conversaba con su marido.  
"No queríamos incomodarlo Peter. Laureen repartió las fotos y la verdad que eran adorables" dijo con un suspiro mientras recogía algunas cosas. De repente se le ocurrió que nunca habían visto fotos de Neal cuando era niño.  
"Cariño, no te preocupes por él, fue sólo una rabieta. Laureen y él están fastidiándose constantemente en la oficina"  
El se sentó pesadamente en el sofá donde acababa de acomodar los almohadones.  
De repente su rostro se iluminó… "Peter! Nunca le hicimos una fiesta de bienvenida!" dijo alegremente "Crees que le gustará una pequeña fiesta, con sus amigos y los nuestros… presentarlo en sociedad como nuestro hijo…" se interrumpió y dio una sonrisa lamentable "bueno… como tu hijo…" agregó.  
Peter no podía ver esa tristeza en la cara de su mujer. "Por supuesto que le gustará cielo"  
"Pero debemos preguntárselo…."  
"Te aseguro que le gustará" dijo Peter con determinación, internamente había decidido que ser el centro de atención en el medio de una fiesta era algo que Neal podía hacer fácilmente para dar tranquilidad y alegría a El.

"Oh papaaaá… es necesario? Amo las fiestas pero no quiero ser el centro de atención…." Gimoteó Neal cuando escuchó de su papá la idea.  
"Neal. Si. No te costará nada…. Y a cambio harás un gran favor…."  
Con un suspiro, Neal estuvo de acuerdo renuentemente.

Pero cuando Elízabeth explicó cómo quería hacerlo, volvió a sentir algo como un disgusto por ser Elízabeth quien estaba con su padre y no su mamá Juliette.  
Era Juliette quien debía estar allí y organizar una fiesta para su hijo… quizás sacarse algunas fotos con Peter y Neal y que los tres posen como una familia feliz.  
Todo esto lo iba pensando a medida que El hablaba, pero no dejó que se trasluciera en su expresión.  
Veía a su papá mirando fijamente y con una sonrisa a El que hablaba con entusiasmo y supo instintivamente que Peter no le permitiría negarse a lo que Elízabeth deseaba.  
"Está bien El, me encantará una fiesta" dijo con una sonrisa falsa "te daré la lista de mis invitados… a verrr…. Sólo Mozzie, los restantes papá no los aprobaría" murmuró con algo de sarcasmo.  
Elízabeth pestañeó, el sarcasmo de Neal nunca había estado dirigida a ella.  
Peter carraspeó y tiró una mirada de advertencia a su hijo.  
Neal dio más veracidad a su sonrisa. "Lo siento El, sólo fue una broma. De verdad me gustará la fiesta y Mozzie es el único que quiero que esté"

Por más que lo intentó, Neal no pudo eliminar de su mente el sentimiento de injusticia que se había apoderado de él.  
Aquí estaba, en medio de una fiesta para festejar que Peter y él se habían encontrado. Por qué su papá no lo buscó antes?- Aunque sabía la razón, no quería admitirla.

Aunque se trataba de un salón de fiestas, los invitados eran los amigos más íntimos de los Burke y algunos compañeros del FBI, incluyendo al jefe de Peter, quien contaba entre los amigos.  
Recorrió con la vista los adornos y las mesas ornamentadas del salón. Elízabeth se había esmerado en la organización y él podía ver bien el orgullo que sentía la mujer por su trabajo y por su familia.  
Si.  
Elízabeth seguramente quería que él fuera su hijo.  
Pero el ya tenía una mamá aunque estaba muerta y no tenía la culpa de que El no pudiera tener niños propios- Peter se lo había contado.

Hastiado, buscó con la mirada a Mozzie que estaba conversando con June, hecho todo un caballero y esperó a que éste lo mirara para hacerle una seña hacia la terraza, a donde él se dirigía  
Mozzie se disculpó lo mejor que pudo y discretamente salió al encuentro de su amigo

"Qué sucede?" preguntó Mozzie al llegar junto al muchacho. Estaban solos en la terraza, el resto de los invitados estaban en el salón.  
"Nada. Sólo que ya estoy aburrido de la fiesta" contestó acremente.  
Mozzie permaneció en silencio un momento y luego dijo "pues tengo algo que te hará pasar el aburrimiento" con esto sacó una pequeña petaca de metal del bolsillo interno de su saco.  
Neal sonrió al reconocer el licor y sacó algo de su propio bolsillo interno.  
"Un porro? Estás seguro? Preguntó Mozzie asombrado, creía que su amigo había dejado ese hábito hacía mucho tiempo.  
"Por supuesto. No todos los días se convierte uno en el hijo de una pareja perfecta…" dijo con resentimiento "esto hay que festejarlo a lo grande…"  
Comenzaron a tomar y a fumar entre ambos, y pronto Neal comenzó a sentirse eufórico.

Cuando entraron nuevamente al salón, Neal trataba de mantener la postura recta ayudado por Mozzie.  
Moz estaba alarmado. Nunca había visto a su amigo en ese estado y comenzó a dudar de que hubiera sido una buena idea tratar de divertirlo con alcohol… y mucho menos con drogas. El trajeado lo iba a matar.

Cuando entraron, El los vió pero no se dio cuenta del estado de Neal … y decidió hacer el brindis en ese mismo momento.  
Llamó la atención de los invitados golpeando su copa con uno de los cubiertos de la mesa  
"Propongo hacer un brindis para festejar que tengamos un joven…" comenzó a hablar cuando consiguió la atención de todos, pero fue interrumpida por Neal, que se apoyó en una de las mesas y al caerse arrastró el mantel con todas las cosas encima.  
El y Peter se quedaron mirando estúpidamente los esfuerzos del muchacho por levantarse, entre risitas histéricas y tratando de agarrarse de Mozzie.  
Mozzie estaba totalmente avergonzado y trataba de agarrar a su amigo y salir de allí. Nunca creyó que las cosas que estaban tomando y fumando tendrían ese efecto en Neal.  
Peter fue el primero en reaccionar y caminó rápidamente hacia su hijo levantándolo de un tirón de su brazo derecho y poniéndolo de pie.  
Neal dijo ooops! Al sentirse levantado por su padre. Trató de pararse derecho al enfocar por un segundo en el ceño y los ojos tormentosos de Peter, pero no pudo hacerlo y volvió a derrumbarse en risitas.  
Peter arrugó la nariz al estar cerca de su hijo, "Neeeeaaallll… qué estuviste tomando?" murmuró mientras lo sacudía "fumaste marihuana?"  
Neal solamente volvió a reírse mientras se incorporaba. "Tengo 21 años" dijo primero, y luego agregó con un puchero "Es que yo te dije que no quería estar aquí… no es justo…debió ser mamá quien estuviera a tu lado…" con eso se puso serio, viendo el rostro de Elízabeth detrás de Peter. Parecía que la había acuchillado.  
"L-lo siento" dijo cuando comprendió cabalmente en un momento de lucidez lo que había dicho y se dio cuenta que había ofendido completamente a una mujer que no había hecho más que ser gentil y aceptarlo en su casa, tratándolo como si fuera… su propio hijo… ella no tenía la culpa de que su mamá y su papá se hubieran separado, ella ni siquiera sabía que existía Juliette! Tampoco tenía la culpa de que ella hubiera muerto joven y lo hubiera dejado solo.  
"Lo siento" volvió a murmurar bajando la mirada, esta vez con la euforia fuera de su cerebro.  
Peter no cabía en si de la rabia. Neal no tenía derecho a decir eso, ni a hacerles pasar por esta verguenza, bebiendo y drogándose. No. No lo iba a dejar impune. Luego podrían hablar de los sentimientos que le hicieron decir eso, pero ahora debía usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desnudar a su hijo y darle una paliza en ese mismo momento.  
Con una mirada de disculpa a quienes los rodeaban, comenzó a arrastrar a su hijo hacia la salida, seguido frenéticamente por Elízabeth "Oh, Peter… qué vas a hacer? Por favor…." Peter se detuvo sin aflojar el agarre de hierro que tenía sobre el niño. "Lo llevo a casa El, no te preocupes" le dijo, luego hizo una seña a Diana y a June que estaban al lado de ella para que la contuvieran. Las mujeres lo entendieron y lo último que escuchó Peter fueron las protestas de El "pero lo va a matar…"

"Papaaa… me siento maaal…" gimoteó neal en el asiento del pasajero donde Peter lo había puesto para llevarlo a casa.  
Peter desvió la mirada del camino para observar rápidamente a su hijo. Le vio la cara con un tinte verdoso "ni se te ocurra vomitar en el auto" dijo mientras estacionaba a un costado del camino.  
Se bajó y rápidamente abrió la puerta del pasajero, a la que había puesto el seguro para niños para que Neal no lo pudiera abrir desde dentro e intentar escapar.  
Neal se cayó hacia el pasto, arrastrándose en sus rodillas y vomitó todo lo que había tomado.  
Peter permaneció a su lado, con una mano en su espalda y la otra sosteniéndole la frente mientras el muchacho, de rodillas, echaba todo hasta que solamente hubieron arcadas secas.  
Sacando su pañuelo del bolsillo, el agente se lo dio para que se limpiara la boca. Luego, lentamente, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y volver al auto.

"Lamento lo que dije sobre Elízabeth" murmuró el muchacho luego de un rato de haber reanudado el camino, sorprendiendo a Peter. El agente pensó que se había dormido.  
"Por supuesto que lo lamentarás" respondió, negándose a sentir lástima por el cachorrito triste y asustado que parecía Neal en el asiento a su lado.  
Neal sólo suspiró. Esta vez realmente lo había hecho. Todo lo que le quedaba ahora era obedecer cada palabra de Peter.  
"Ve directo a la ducha" le dijo Peter luego de abrir la puerta de la casa. Neal pasó por el lado de su padre con la cabeza baja. Y apuró sus pasos cuando se sintió propulsado por una palmada fuerte en el medio de su trasero.  
Neal llegó al baño y se desnudó para darse la ducha. El viento fresco de la noche y el hecho de que había vomitado, lo habían serenado lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de los errores gruesos que había cometido esa noche.  
Ofender a Elízabeth. Arruinarle una fiesta en la que había puesto mucho esfuerzo. Eso Peter no se lo perdonaría. Quizá eso sería lo último que su padre estaba esperando para echarlo de la casa.  
Terminó de bañarse. Se secó con una toalla y tomó uno de los calzoncillos limpios que Elízabeth siempre tenía listo para sus hombres en un mueble del cuarto de baño. Ella sabía que con el tipo de trabajo que tenían, a veces Peter y Neal llegaban para ducharse rápidamente, cambiarse la ropa y volver a salir.  
Con un suspiro se colocó la ropa interior, reconociendo un gesto más de la bondad de El. Ella no tenía por qué preparar su ropa también. Neal ya era un hombre.  
Sabiendo que su padre lo estaría aguardando, salió del baño y se dirigió recto a su habitación. No fue sorpresa encontrar a Peter sentado en su cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrecruzadas bajo el mentón.  
"Ven aquí" le dijo severamente.  
Neal se acercó despacio, tratando de calibrar el humor de su padre. No estaba seguro si permanecer parado o acomodarse ya en el regazo del hombre para recibir lo que merecía. Peter lo sacó de la duda haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que se sentara a su lado.  
"Tienes alguna explicación sobre lo que sucedió en la fiesta?" preguntó el padre severamente.  
Neal negó con la cabeza gacha, mientras las lágrimas ya comenzaban a rodar "No, señor" respondió "Lo que hice es inexcusable. Entenderé si quieres que me vaya…"  
Esto tomó por sorpresa a Peter "a dónde irás?" preguntó, poniéndose derecho y mirando a su hijo con una expresión de curiosidad.  
Neal no levantó la cabeza por lo cual no vio la expresión de su padre. Interpretó la pregunta como una afirmación a lo que había dicho.  
"Pu-puedo-i-ir a l-lo de J-Jun-ne" tartamudeó tratando de contener los sollozos que trataban de escapar de su garganta. Realmente, esta vez había cansado a su papá.  
Peter entendió enseguida. Su hijo creía que lo iba a echar de la casa.  
"Neal. Mírame" dijo "Mírame" repitió cuando el muchacho continuó con la cabeza baja.  
Neal hizo un esfuerzo para levantar los ojos y mirar a su padre.  
"No vas a irte a ningún lado, niño. Te quedarás aquí y harás lo que tengas que hacer para compensar los desmanes que causaste. Harás lo que sea necesario para compensar a Elízabeth por haber arruinado su fiesta. No permitiré que huyas de tus responsabilidades. Entendido?"  
"N-no quieres q-que me v-vaya?" preguntó Neal, sin tratar de detener sus lágrimas.  
"Por supuesto que no, hijo. Cómo voy a querer que te vayas?" Peter lo atrajo hacia sí y lo obligó a apoyar la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.  
Neal dio rienda suelta a sus sollozos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su padre, mientras Peter acariciaba su espalda para calmarlo.  
"Creíste que con esto te ibas a librar de mi?" preguntó Peter en voz baja y con una pequeña sonrisa una vez que los sollozos se calmaron.  
"C-creí q-que nunca me per-perdonarías por of-ofender a Elízabeth" pudo decir Neal.  
"Cariño, nunca harás algo que no pueda perdonarte, nunca. Puedo perder la paciencia contigo, puedo enojarme, hasta puedo darte una paliza" Neal resopló en medio de su lágrimas "pero nunca debes temer que te eche de mi lado, que te abandone. Cómo podría hacerlo? En primer lugar eres mi niño… y en segundo lugar Elízabeth me mataría" y con esto logró que Neal sonriera un poquito  
"Crees que ella me perdone?"  
"Por supuesto que si"  
"Tu me perdonas?"  
"Por supuesto que sí"  
"Me salvaré de la paliza?"  
"Por supuesto que no" Peter se rió y depositó un beso en la sien de su hijo.  
Neal cerró fuerte los ojos cuando sintió que su padre lo maniobró hasta colocarlo boca abajo sobre su regazo.  
Inmediatamente Peter comenzó a descargar palmadas rotundas a las nalgas cubiertas por los calzoncillos.  
Auch! Owww! Ahh! Neal empezó a gritar desde el mismo principio. Luego de todo lo que había pasado le quedaba muy poco autodominio.  
PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
Peter iba alternando las palmadas en cada cachete. Las aplicaba con fuerza pero lentamente, levantando la picadura cada vez más.  
Aauugghh! Aayy! Auuchh! Neal sentía el ritmo de su padre y saltaba con cada palmada. La tela de su ropa interior no hacía nada por detener el ardor.  
PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
Una vez que Peter se aseguró que cada nalga estaba encendida, comenzó a aplicar su palma en la zona de unión entre el muslo y la nalga.  
PAFF! PAFF! AAAUUGHH! PAFF! PAFF! AAAYYYYY!  
Neal no pudo contener los aullidos.  
PAFF! PAFF! Empecemos desde el principio PAFF! PAFF! No voy a permitir PAFF! PAFF! que ofendas a Elízabeth, PAFF! PAFF! ella no se lo merece! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
AAAUUUGHHH! OOOWWWWW AAAHHH! NOOO PAPÁAA NUNNNCAAAMAAAS!  
Tus acciones PAFF! PAFF! fueron desconsideradas PAFF! PAFF! e irresponsables PAFF! PAFF!  
AAAHHAAAAHHHAAAYYYYY! LOOO SIEEENTTOOOO!  
Espero PAFF! PAFF! que nunca más PAFF! PAFF! vuelvas a actuar así!  
OOOOWWWW! OOOOWWWW! NOOO PAPIIII NOOOO!  
Peter se detuvo un momento para dar un descanso a su mano y dejar que su hijo recuperara su respiración.  
Pero aún faltaba lo más importante. Neal se había emborrachado y se había drogado y eso era algo que Peter nunca, pero nunca toleraría.  
Con movimientos lentos se quitó el cinturón de cuero fino que tenía en el pantalón de su traje., pero Neal ni siquiera se dio cuenta, tan ocupado que estaba en calmar sus sollozos.  
Reaccionó recién cuando sintió que su papá le bajaba los calzoncillos.  
NO PAPI! NO POR FAVOR! NO MASSSS! Suplicó. Su pobre trasero ya estaba en llamas.  
"Esto es muy importante Neal. Y quiero que no se te borre de la memoria. No volverás a probar un trago de alcohol ni una pizca de marihuana… ni de ningún cigarrillo" agregó la ultima parte pensando que no estaría de más.  
Peter comenzó a aplicar los cinturonazos con mucha fuerza y recorriendo las nalgas rojas de arriba abajo. Quería que fuera una lección memorable.  
Neal arqueaba su cuerpo con cada cintazo, emitiendo aullidos de dolor y sollozando su alma fuera, sobre todo porque sabía que merecía cada uno de esos chirlos.  
CHASSS! AAAUUUGHHH PAAAAA-PIIIII!  
CHASS! AAAYYYYY  
CHASS! AAAAAUUUGHHH! NOOO MAAAAS!  
CHASS! AAAAHHH-AAAHHH-  
CHASS! WAAAAAA-WAAA-WAAA  
CHASS! AAAAGGGHHH! PAAAAPIIIIIII!  
Finalmente, Neal se dedicó solamente a sollozar y suplicar que la paliza se detuviera.  
Peter observó la cola enrojecida de su bebé y supo sin ninguna duda que debería doler como el infierno. Deseó fervientemente no tener que repetir la lección y supuso que luego de los varios días que Neal tendría que comer de pie, quedaría grabada a fuego.  
Dejó el cinturón a su lado y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del niño.  
Cuando sintió que Neal se calmaba lo obligó a incorporarse y lo sostuvo mientras el muchacho sacaba los pies del calzoncillo que había llegado hasta los tobillos por sus pataleos.  
Neal continuaba con la respiración entrecortada, entonces Peter lo abrazó con fuerza.  
"Todo está perdonado y olvidado ahora, cielo, pero si vuelves a hacer algo como esto esa paliza te parecerá un paseo por el parque comparada con la que recibirás"  
Neal volvió a emitir un sollozo "No papi…nunca más… no se por qué lo hice…"  
Peter se limitó a abrazarlo más fuerte aún, sabiendo que en el fondo Neal debía tener alguna razón muy buena para todo esto… pero ya habría tiempo de averiguarlo.  
Luego de un momento de permanecer abrazados, Peter separó el abrazo y lo guió hasta una de las esquinas del cuarto, ubicándolo de cara a la pared.  
"Te quedarás aquí media hora, para reforzar la lección" dijo el agente, acomodando los brazos de su hijo para que fueran a su cabeza y entrecruzara sus manos en la nuca "y tienes prohibido frotarte el trasero, entendido?"  
"Si papá" murmuró el muchacho entre respiraciones entrecortadas, resignado a su destino.  
Con una última visión de la espalda de su hijo completamente desnuda, con su trasero rojo al aire, Peter cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Elízabeth, Diana y June llegaron a la casa Burke minutos antes que terminara la paliza.  
"Oohh… lo ven? Lo está matando!" gimió El al escuchar los aullidos de Neal.  
Diana y June intercambiaron una mirada "No querida" dijo June "sólo le está dando lo que merece"  
Las tres se sentaron a la mesa pero un segundo después Diana se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un te para calmar las lágrimas de El.  
"Pero… pero fue todo mi culpa…. Debí imaginar que –que Neal podía sentir celos" suspiró "yo y mi tonta necesidad de hacer esta fiesta!"  
"Elízabeth, deja de culparte" dijo June con autoridad "Neal es un joven inteligente, puede hablar sobre las cosas que lo molestan. Fue el mismo quien decidió comportarse de la manera en que lo hizo y ahora está pagando por ello"  
Elizabeth volvió a suspirar y acepto la taza de te que le ofreció Diana.  
En ese momento los golpes y gritos se detuvieron y las mujeres abandonaron un poco su postura tensa.  
Quince minutos después escucharon a Peter bajar las escaleras.  
"hey, ya volvieron…" dijo Peter al verlas, inmediatamente sus ojos volaron a la cima de las escaleras. No quería que su hijo supiera que las mujeres estuvieron allí mientras era castigado.  
"Oh, Peter" El se levantó de un salto y fue a abrazar a su marido, sabiendo que él siempre necesitaba consuelo luego de entregar una paliza.  
"Bien. Entonces nosotros nos iremos" dijo Diana "Sharon y Lucy se encargarán de arreglar todo en el Salón, El, no te preocupes por eso"  
El asintió desde los brazos de su marido.  
Acompañaron a ambas mujeres hasta la puerta y luego se sentaron en el sofá. Ambos muy abrazados.  
"Lo dejé media hora parado en una esquina de su cuarto" dijo de repente Peter.  
Elízabeth suspiró. "Lo lamento tanto Peter" murmuró "debí suponer que todo el tema de los hijos y de la familia despertaría algo en Neal…"  
"No lo lamentes cielo, no es tu culpa" Peter reafirmó lo que había dicho June "Y sí. Quizás el tema le traería recuerdos pero no es como si no pudiera hablar con nosotros… conmigo…Fue él quien decidió reaccionar de la manera en que lo hizo…y tomar esas decisiones terriblemente tontas como beber y fumar marihuana… Por cierto, qué fue de Mozzie?"  
Elízabeth suspiró en el pecho de su marido "No lo sé… no volví a verlo luego de que te acompañó a llevar a Neal al auto…"  
"Deberé hablar con él … pero de todas maneras no puedo culparlo… la decisión fue enteramente de Neal…y ya me encargué de que no haya próxima vez".  
Miró su reloj pulsera. "Voy a liberar a mi prisionero El. Le diré que se prepare para la cama y luego si quieres le daremos las buenas noches" dijo levantándose del sofá.  
"Si cariño, quisiera hablar con él si no te importa"

****  
Peter encontró a Neal en la misma posición en que lo había dejado.  
"Ya puedes salir de allí, niño, prepárate para la cama"  
Neal obedeció rápidamente. En realidad ya se estaba durmiendo parado.  
Con la ayuda de su padre, se colocó el calzoncillo y la remera del pijama y se acostó boca abajo.  
Peter se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza "Le pedirás disculpas a Elízabeth"  
"Si señor" en la voz de Neal no se notaba ni sarcasmo ni enojo. Realmente estaba muy apesadumbrado por lo que hizo con la esposa de su padre.  
Elízabeth, que estaba en la puerta, se acercó y quedó de pie al lado de su marido. Neal al verla trató de incorporarse, haciendo una mueca de dolor al fuego que despidió su trasero con el movimiento; pero ella lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro.  
"El lo siento mucho"  
"Lo se Neal." Se puso de cuclillas delante de la cama para que su rostro estuviera a la misma altura del muchacho. "Yo también lo siento mucho cariño…" hizo una pausa como para agregar algo más pero notó enseguida que Neal no daba más del sueño y el cansancio que tenía. Lo que dijera ahora correría el riesgo de no ser escuchado "pero ahora descansa Neal, mañana tendremos tiempo de hablar" dijo haciéndole una caricia en la frente.  
Neal asintió y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido de inmediato.

**Epílogo **

La mañana siguiente fue bastante dura para Neal. Su padre lo obligó a estar sentado en el sofá – aunque sobre un almohadón MUY mullido – y los tres charlaron sobre lo que había sucedido.  
Neal volvió a pedir disculpas a Elízabeth por arruinar la fiesta y explicó lo que sentía con respecto a su mamá.  
Elízabeth lo perdonó enseguida y se mostró muy comprensiva con los celos de Neal, pero le hizo ver que no tenían razón de ser y en esto intervino Peter también para reforzar el mensaje: Juliette era una persona muy querida para la familia Burke, porque les había dado al integrante más maravilloso, aunque travieso, que tenían. Si hubiera vivido la habrían aceptado con todo su corazón.

"Ahora, con respecto al alcohol y la marihuana…"  
"Nunca más" interrumpió Neal "No lo haré nunca más papi" puso su mejor expresión inocente.  
"Espero que así sea" dijo severamente Peter "Pero quiero reforzar la lección: estás castigado por un mes, no habrá salidas para ti excepto al bureau ni podrás hablar con nadie fuera de nosotros o del trabajo"  
Neal cerró los ojos y los apretó fuerte, preparándose para protestar, pero el pequeño movimiento que hizo con su cabeza le recordó en el extremo opuesto lo que se estaba arriesgando… no quería otra paliza por protestar por un castigo.  
"Ok Papá, lo que tu digas" dijo abriendo sus ojos y dándole a Peter su sonrisa más radiante "Ahora sí puedo levantarme?" preguntó con urgencia.  
Peter hizo un gesto de asentimiento y Neal se puso de pie de un salto, aliviando la presión en su trasero. Con un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada de vergüenza a El y Peter, llevó las manos a sus nalgas para frotárselas suavemente provocando unas risitas en la pareja.


End file.
